halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Black-Eyed People
Black-Eyed People are a new type of alien or monster that have just recently started to appear. They are said to emit an evil aura and constantly ask for permission to enter a car or home. They seem to not be able to enter a home unless given permission (very much like a vampire). They have pitch black eyes with no white or color. They are usually believed to appear at night, but have been seen during the day. They seem to be able to slightly hypnotize people. Eye-witness accounts At home late one night A lady named Adele Tee was at home when two boys knocked on her door at 11PM at night. What follows is a verbatim excerpt from her testimony. After a long introduction Adele began to describe the boy's details: "He was young boy of about 17 or 18, approximately," Tee says. "He asked me about an open apartment for rent. I remember feeling very scared and shaken by his appearance. He did not look weird by his dress or such. It was his eyes. I remember feeling the hair on my neck stand up, and I was shaking just from looking in his eyes." Adele also felt that deep sense of malevolence. "I could not look him straight in the eyes," she says. "I felt like I was about to die. Now, some people may think that I was just over- reacting or something, but the eyes were completely black like there was no real pupil. He spoke normally to me, but I had to just shut the door in his face and get as far from him as I could. I felt like I was in extreme danger." What might have happened to Adele if those children had been allowed entry into her home? Man sitting in a car on the street In this incident which took place in Abilene, Texas, a journalist was in his parked car late at night writing a check to pay an internet bill at a drop box when two children approached him for help, knocking on his car window. They were asking for a ride home to retrieve money from their mother to see a popular movie, at the movie theater close to the parked vehicle. What made this event highly unusual to the witness was that these children asked for a ride home when the final showing of the film was already half over. The following is a verbatim excerpt from his account. One of the two boys is identified as the "the spokesman" by the eyewitness. He is the only boy who talked during the discussion. When the eyewitness was reluctant to let the boys into his car they persisted. Here are his words: "C'mon, mister. Let us in. We can't get in your car until you do, you know," the spokesman said soothingly.Note the child was apparently following the unspoken law that permission must be granted first as indicated by the statement "We can't get in your car until you do, you know.""Just let us in, and we'll be gone before you know it. We'll go to our mother's house." We locked eyes. To my horror, I realized my hand had strayed toward the door lock (which was engaged) and was in the process of opening it. I pulled it away, probably a bit too violently. But it did force me to look away from the children. I turned back. "Er ... Um ...," I offered weakly and then my mind snapped into sharp focus. For the first time I noticed their eyes. They were coal black. No pupil. No iris. Just two staring orbs reflecting the red and white light of the marquee. At that point, I know my expression betrayed me. The silent one had a look of horror on his face in a combination that seemed to indicate: A) The impossible had just happened and we've been found out!" The spokesman, on the other hand, wore a mask of anger. His eyes glittered brightly in the half- light. "Cmon, mister," he said. "We won't hurt you. You have to LET US IN. We don't have a gun." That last statement scared the living hell out of me, because at that point by his tone he was plainly saying, "We don't NEED a gun." He noticed my hand shooting down toward the gear shift. The spokesman's final words contained an anger that was complete and whole, and yet contained in some respects a tone of panic: "WE CAN'T COME IN UNLESS YOU TELL US IT'S OKAY. LET ... US .... IN!" I ripped the car into reverse (thank goodness no one was coming up behind me) and tore out of the parking lot. Question is - do these boys actually have a home? What might have happened to the eyewitness if they had been allowed entry into his vehicle? Airline passenger In another work-for-word account a black-eyed man boarded a commercial airliner. Apparently some sort of mind control was being used, as flight attendants and the captain all saw different colors in this same man's eyes, including pitch black: I glanced up just in time to see a late arriving passenger, noting his well-appointed leather jacket, pants and shoes all were nice complimentary shades of brown. His haircut was in the European cut with tendrils on the nape, instead of the precise American haircut. I froze as I looked into his eyes. They were black in entirety. He looked European or a light Arabian. I don't remember seeing the white part of his eyes. That man is very scary, I am so afraid. I was very frightened too, ready to pee my pants. I laid my arm on the door ledge and watch out the porthole and wondered if we would survive this trip. The feeling was unanimous with the other girls and we were on total edge. I was pondering why each of us thought his eyes were a different color. (Later in the flight she describes the man's eyes) We were so distressed that the Captain put on his hat to come out for a look. That passenger closed his eyes and appeared to be sleeping. We landed without ado and matter of fact, the airplane emptied in world record time about 2-3-minutes. This man was coming and the Captain was saying goodbye. I refused and hopped back into the galley. I whispered, "Here he comes and I watched the Captain as all the color drained from his face, when the man passed out the door. The captain said, WOW...whoa that was a strange man! If this black-eyed man was not human, how did he obtain a boarding pass? Bank building in Australia Here is another verbatim extract from a story about a strange man seen in an elevator in a bank building, as told by the bank executive who worked late that evening: I found to my surprise that a few people have had similar experiences regarding people with pitch-black eyes. Unlike some, though, I didn't feel a sense of dread or a feeling that I was about to die. I felt more an awareness and discomfort, like when you see someone advance angrily toward you only to walk past you. Anyway, it was September 2, 2000, and one of the roles as an executive is you sometimes have to put in really late nights. My office was on the fifth floor and it was coming up to 12 in the morning. I was the only employee, as far as I know, on the first five floors apart from Ben, another fellow banker on my floor and Stan, who is a security officer. (He continues after a lengthy introduction) The elevator stops at floor 2 and in comes a tall man with more or less a black crew-cut. The first thing I did was open my mouth to ask what sector he was from and who gave him permission, but as I looked into his eyes they where entirely black. The pupils, the retinas everything. I remember not really being spooked about his eyes. To be honest, I just thought he might've had a disability in his eyes. As the elevator slowly starts up moving back on route, he asked me where I was going, and I simply replied, "home." He then asked why, and I more or less laughed and just said I want to go to sleep and see my wife. He then just mummered very softly, like he was talking to himself, "It must be nice to have a home." I figured he was just being friendly and that he must be renting. As we got to B1, I realized he hadn't pushed the button on where he was going, so I asked, "Where are you going?" to which he replied rather angrily looking at me with his creepy eyes, "Nowhere." (At this point, the eyewitness stated he ran to his car. When he looked behind him, he noticed the strange man in the elevator did not get out. He continues on with his account) Now the real freaky part. As I drove down the street, all the lights were out - and this is in Sydney. Then I turn... and guess who is walking just ahead of the car - our favorite black-eyed man! No need to say, I sped home, probably breaking five road laws. How could he have left the building and be ahead of me when he had no car, and went up to floor 6? It gets weirder. On the videotapes and records, there shows no one using the elevator at that time apart from me. Black eyed being in Starbucks Witness begins her statement that it was a nice sunny day in November and she had been out running some errands. No country, state or city is given but it may have be in the United States. Although it was November, the black-eye being wore no coat or jacket. Perhaps this took place in the southern United States: I got my tea, headed out the door, had to stop and organize myself as my keys migrated to the bottom of the purse and I still had to get my wallet in! So I plopped the stuff down on an open table and tried to get my act together. I felt like I was being watched, so turned around to give whatever to the perv that I assumed was watching me, and the smart aleck remark died in my mouth as I caught sight of him and made (inadvertent) eye contact. I should note here: I did not see anything unusual in his manner of dress. Jeans, black shirt, lightweight black jacket, (no hat, no overcoat) not unusual dress. His hair was almost black, but didn't look any darker than my boyfriend's hair (boyfriend is of Japanese descent). His skin tone was a bit olive and pale but not overly so. It was the eyes and the aura, coming off of him that scared me. The eyes, blacker than black, no white at all, wall to wall black, and I just felt a darkness around him, an evil. As I looked in his eyes, I somehow KNEW that was not a human soul occupying that body, and I felt that he knew that I knew that he was not human. Interesting side note: three open tables around the table "he" was sitting at, were empty, and stayed empty. People would just come out the door, look in that direction, and leave. No one would sit near "him". 'I got the feeling that "he" was amused by this. That he could keep humanity away and he was challenging me, "Are you going to run away too?" My reply was "I am leaving because I was planning on leaving." '' All this was telepathic. Black-eyed woman seen in Michigan A woman and her husband stopped at their usual rest stop in Michigan on the way to their second home for a short vacation. Below is an excerpt from her account: ''My husband and I were on our way up north on I-75 during the afternoon. Luckily, it was not at our normal time in the evening. We have a little place in northern lower Michigan, and often go up there for the weekends. As was our custom, we pulled in at our usual rest stop, and I went into the women's restroom. As I was preparing to leave the room, I suddenly noticed a thin, dark-haired woman standing alone and starring directly at me. I instantly felt a terrible sense of dread, as though there was something deeply unnatural about her. I then noticed the eyes which had been staring coldly at me, and they were completely black. I saw no color whatsoever, and no pupils. I felt an extremely strong need to get away from her as quickly as possible, as there was something quietly threatening about her. Her stare was devoid of any emotion other than something very cold and disconnected. My instant and unwavering feeling during this whole experience was that she was not human. I don't know what me made feel this so strongly, but it was my most singular, strongest sense while looking at her. There also was something almost predatory about her, as though she was homing in on prey while she stood there so still. I also had a strange sense of her feeling superior or stronger in some way. Again, the sense of a predator watching its prey. I left as quickly as possible, showing as little reaction to her as possible. It seemed important, for some unknown reason, for me to act unaffected by her while in her presence. I felt a huge sense of relief as I got back into the car and left. I have to say that this was one of the most memorable brief experiences I've ever had around a person, especially a stranger. I have never been able to shake the unexplainable feeling that she wasn't human. Black-eyed child seen at YMCA in California Here is yet another verbatim extract from a sighting in Encinitas, California: (After her introduction she continues) I work at the local YMCA as a youth counselor, one night as I sat in the parking lot clearing room on the seat next to me for my friend to sit down this kid comes up to the side of the car, immediately as this kid gets near us we can tell something is wrong, my friend just hopped into the back of the car and we lock all the doors. The kid didn't say anything, but before I realized it I had rolled down the window, when I got a closer look at the kid I was alarmed at how young he looked, I'd say about 7-10 years old. He was your average very blonde white kid, pale skin, but he gave off a terrible aura of bad things. He told me to let him in the car, never giving a reason, I was compelled by some force to open the door, but my friend kept telling me "there's no more room" The kid began to repeat this phrase back, sounding very angry. "NO MORE ROOM, NO MORE ROOM" at this point he and I made eye contact, I saw that his eyes were fully black, no whites to them at all. He grabbed my arm through the window, and dug his fingernails into my forearm, his skin was cold. I shoved him from the window and shouted "THERE'S NO MORE ROOM" and slammed my foot on the accelerator. We drove over the curb and flattened a bush before leaving the parking lot, as we sped towards my friend's house we saw this kid twice, once at a fruit stand, and again at a red light. (Two days later another black-eyed child appears outside the eyewitness's home) We go back to watching the movie when there is a knock on the door. Not just one or two, but a knock that you get when someone is angry with you, like when the government comes in all the movies. I look out the peephole and see no one, so I opened the door. Standing there is a teenage kid, pale skin, jet black hair. I ask him if he needs help, and he told me he needed a telephone. This kid looks fairly straight-edge, he looks like the type you can trust, I get no bad aura from him, and I'm about to let him in when I notice his eyes. Deep black, just like the kid in the parking lot. I slam the door in his face, and look out the peephole, I still see no one through it. Footnotes References Thanks to http://www.metatech.org/2008/black_eyed_beings_people_kids.html for the stories Category:Creatures